ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Box
Dark Box is a late-night adult programming block aired on Kawaii Box, and as well as a video website, which is that airs animated and live-action television shows that are solely for mature audiences. It is the similar concept of Nick@Nite/Nick After Dark (Nickelodeon) and Adult Swim (Cartoon Network). Its slogan is "When Everything's Gets Dark and Risqué". Shows Note: (%) = Fanon Anime * Kill la Kill * Lucky Star * TBA Non-anime * Happy Tree Friends (both Internet and TV versions (both the 2006 and 2018 versions (%))) * Rick and Morty * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Ren and Stimpy Show/''Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon'' * Rocko's Modern Life * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Blue Falcon (%) * Robot Chicken * South Park * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (%) * Right Now Kapow * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Close Enough * Breadwinners * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Mike Tyson Mysteries * The Drinky Crow Show * WolfBoy: Reloaded (%) * Squidbillies * The Woodland Creatures (%) * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' (%) * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin (%) * Medieval Warfare (%) * Drunky Face Paint (%) * Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed (%) * Sonic: Doomsday (%) * Eric and Claire (%) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018 series) (%) * SCP (%) * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (%) * Samurai Jack * The Brothers Grunt * Gravity Falls * The Boris and Natasha Show (%) * Beavis and Butt-Head * Daria * King of the Hill * Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus * Big Mouth * Spicy City * Game Over * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * Dragon City/''Blind Nights/''The Duck Bros./''The Simons'' (%) * Allen Gregory * Napoleon Dynamite (animated TV version) * Axe Cop * High School USA! * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Golan the Insatiable * Bordertown * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Duckman * The Ripping Friends * Mr. Pickles * Where Are the Toons Now? * Dick Figures * The Miserable Adventures of Riley (%) * Gatopardos the Cheetah (season 5) (%) * Horror Theater (%) * Blue's World (%) * Dirty Princesses (%) * Zombie City (%) * Sketch This! (%) * The Villain Diaries (%) * Space Police (%) * Hearty and Mates (%) * Archer * Drawn Together * Ugly Americans * The Awesomes * Moonbeam City * Superjail! * Sonic: Attorney at Law (%) * F is for Family * Bob's Burgers * The Critic * Neighbors from Hell * Total Drama series * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' (%) * Liquid Television * Bob and Margaret * SuperMansion * Loonatics Unleashed/''Loonatics Reloaded'' (%) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Inside the App! (%) * Superluchadores: The Melee (%) * Blood Squad (%) * The Terminator Legends (%) * Animal Arc (%) * Alejo y Valentina (in English dub) * Alejandro "El LoCo" Szycula's shorts (in English dub) * La Familia del Barrio (in English dub) * Vulgarcito (in English dub) * Vete a la Versh (in English dub) * HuevoCartoon (in English dub) * The Simpsons * Futurama * Family Guy * American Dad * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy * Life in Cramtown (%) * The Cleveland Show * The Crazy Misadventures of Roger the Alien (%) * Pearls Before Swine (%) * Fabian Fox: Attorney at Law (%) * The Nutshack (Studiopolis dub) * Brickleberry * Clone High * The Boondocks * BoJack Horseman * Gary the Rat * The Coyote Family (%) * John Kricfalusi's Hanna-Barbera shorts * Private Snafu cartoons * The Venture Bros. * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Warner House (%) * Gargoyles * MAD * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * TBA Live-action * Wonder Showzen * The Big Bang Theory * Raising Hope * Annoying Orange/''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' * Family, At Last (%) * Scrubs * The Muppets (2015 series) * Son of Zorn * Thrill Seeker (%) * Gotham Films Animated * The Secret of NIMH duology * Sausage Party * Ralph Bakshi's films * The Black Cauldron * Down and Dirty Duck * Waltz with Bashir * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney film) * Felidea * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * The Simpsons Movie * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters * Futurama film series * The Plague Dogs * Animal Farm * Dick Figures: The Movie * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Rock n Rule * High Schoolers (%) * The Molly Movie (%) * Monster House * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * ''The Simons'' (film) Anime Live-action * Godzilla series * Jurassic Park series * Jaws series * Pirates of the Caribbean ''series * ''Psycho * The Ring * It * Ted duology * Dark Spirits and Me (%) * Lake Sehore (%) * Meet the Feebles * We're the Millers * The Mask (%) Wacky the Stoner Crow Wacky the Stoner Crow is the mascot of the block. He is a crow who is a stoner (hence his name). He have the appearance of a Happy Tree Friends character, but with stoner appearance. Dark Box Originals *'BoxTubers' - It is Dark Box's first original series and the only who aired excursively in Latin America. In the show, some of the block's characters play some real-life games *'Cartoon Animal Town' - a series featuring established cartoon animal characters in a adult comedy setting. *'The New Misadventures of Winnie the Pooh' - a Seth MacFarlane take to Disney's Winnie the Pooh. It is a mixture of live-action and animation. * Star Wars: Galaxy of Laughs - a comedy Star Wars show about the characters living in their somewhat regular lives. * Hero Love or Thief Hate - a male superhero falls in love with a female thief and they get in crazy stuff. * Pyscho Birdz - Three birds in The 3 Strooges-esque situations. * Fairytaleland - The bizzare misadventures of the Three Little Pigs in the titular town poublated by animal characters from classic literature. * Crossover City - TBD *'TBD Original Series' - TBD Trivia * Originally, it was supposed to also air family-friendly shows and films that don't air on Kawaii Box, but this was scrapped since the network's founder and CEO, William Winchell, thought that it wouldn't be a good idea due to him finding it "pointless" to add those shows that have some adult/dark humor that are not enough to be considered "adult-oriented" and for a block that is supposedly for mature audiences, however, he had decided that a few family-friendly shows who are really more adult-oriented are allowed to be in the block. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Kawaii Box Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas